Dreaming Of White
by Mysterie1985
Summary: [JackXFemale Reader] You always thought that you were a normal girl, you'd always believed all the tales about fairy tale creatures. It was better than the dull world you lived in, after moving to Burgess your idea of normal goes right out the window when you catch your first glimpse of a certain winter spirit who calls the town home... R&R please
1. Chapter 1

1 - Believe

You hung your head, the tears you'd been crying hadn't been tears of sorrow but of frustration. Frustration that you found yourself in this situation. That you couldn't get out of the metal shackles that wound about your ankles, iron weights you were pretty sure hadn't been used before you for some time, perhaps some time near the Dark Ages. They were heavy, but you ignored them. They were nothing in compared to the heaviness that you felt in your chest. You wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't started believing... no, that wasn't really right. You had always believed... maybe that's why you were here now. Oh, it wasn't belief in your captor, Pitch Black, or even Jack that had led to this. You had made your choice long ago to never forget your childhood when you were younger. It was such an easy decision because you'd never been much for socializing.

There had been no one. Was it really only a month ago that you'd moved to Burgess? It seemed like a lifetime ago. It was hard to say how long you'd been here because there was next to no indication of time in this place thanks to how dim that Pitch kept this place. The small feathers that lined the bottom of your prison were a grim reminder of your captor. Jack had told you about it, some years ago when he'd first become a Guardian and Pitch had captured all of Tooth's minions. Your mind flits to Baby Tooth, the one little tooth, at least that's what you called them... or little teeth, that seemed most like Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. The one who also was tied most closely to Jack since that event... you can't even remember how many years ago. It didn't matter much, you sunk into your memories, recalling the first time you had come to Burgess... and your first encounter with Jack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sighed as you sat down the last box in the house, dusting off your hands as if they were covered with grime or something, it was really that just you were tired from unloading the moving truck and the guy who'd driven all the way from (your hometown) to Burgess had not been inclined to really help you. You walked back out, you wanted the guy gone; he could have helped, really, but obviously he wasn't "being paid to" help out and so he didn't feel obligated, which had made you frustrated so it meant that moving in had taken most of the day. You'd been up since six this morning and the guy's indifference didn't help.  
"I'm done. Later dude." You say and the guy barely gives you a glance before shutting the back of the truck, pulling the door down and securing it before going to start the truck. You huffed, well you weren't going to ever ask that company to help you move ever again if you did, you thought with mild fury before heading back inside. You ran a hand through your hair, a sigh escaping your lips as you realized there was no one to help you, but then again this was what you wanted. You had decided it was time to strike out from under your parents' rules and their overprotectiveness so you'd moved. Now you were as far away from them as you could afford to be. You already had a job at a local shop waiting for you, you didn't start for a few days though because it was closing in on Halloween. In fact, Halloween was tomorrow. Well, these boxes weren't going to unpack themselves. You rolled up your sleeves and went to work.

It wasn't really as bad as you'd thought. You didn't really have too much and the house you'd rented had come already furnished. Feeling a little hungry you decided to check to see if there was any food in the fridge, though you didn't expect to be there was in fact. You were startled to see that in the fridge was a casserole with a note attached to it:

Welcome to the neighborhood! Here's a little something for your first night, hope you enjoy Burgess. Especially winter, we're well known for our little legend. Ask around if you're curious!

The Landlord

You couldn't help but smile as you took the dish out to heat it up and eat. You were curious about that, but it was because you loved winter so much that you had moved here. You'd spent a few weeks looking for a place that was cold, but not overly so. You didn't want to feel like you were in Antarctica after all, but this one place in Pennsylvania seemed to be your best bet. What you didn't understand was why this place had been empty for so long. Okay so some TV ghost hunters had come to the house and proclaimed it haunted, whatever; you didn't believe in ghosts. Besides, the only thing that the TV "ghost hunters" had managed to capture on film was that the temperature had dropped severely, enough that their breaths could be seen - though what did they expect when they came in the middle of WINTER of all seasons? Seriously, and there had been frost that had sprung up the windows out of nowhere... but how was that the doings of a ghost? You shook your head, people would believe anything these days, but you were practical. Well, okay, you still believed that the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause were real because you knew your parents. They could only afford so much and there was always at least one present you knew they couldn't afford to buy and yet, there it was under the tree. That had been years ago, of course, a phenomenon that had stopped happening after you'd turned 14; still though, you were dead set on believing. You had your proof that they existed. You'd always been a little more observant than most and while your parents had tolerated your beliefs as a kid, they'd been nagging at you to "grow up" since you'd turned 15 and still professed to believe.

You'd been bullied at your school because of it too. Your belief didn't waver, however, in truth it had just grown stronger when some bullies who had been chasing you had ended up being chased back inside by a sudden gust of wind. It had been the middle of September and (your hometown) never got that cold... but the biting cold that had suddenly driven the bullies inside and away from you... that had been the pinnacle. Sure you hadn't seen who'd caused the wind, but you were certain that you knew that someone was watching out for you. Your parents just said it was luck when you told them what had happened, but you knew better. When you'd decided to move, though your parents had been supportive; they'd thought you'd outgrown your belief. They couldn't have been more wrong, but they hadn't noticed that you'd been packing away a collection of books you'd bought the year before. It was the "Guardians of Childhood" series. Four books that described fantastic adventures of the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus - called North in the books, E. Aster Bunnymund - the Easter Bunny also called "Bunny" by the others, and of course the Sandman who was simply known to the other legendaries as "Sandy." You'd read them so many times recently that you felt you could start to literally quote them. It had been while trying to find more information on legends online that you'd come across it, you'd bought the collection at a local bookstore your senior year and had smuggled them into your room; reading them only when you weren't around your parents. The books had given you a new view of your childhood beliefs. You sighed as you pulled the books out of the last box.

You brushed your fingers over the spines of the books lovingly before putting them on the bookshelf that you'd brought with you. It set near the couch. You glanced around, there was an upstairs but you had no intention of using those rooms except to sleep. There were three rooms, one room was obviously the master bedroom as it had a queen sized bed in it. The other two, you'd discovered when you'd taken a break to explore, had twin beds. Obviously they would be guest rooms for you, but the signs of tape on the walls as well as holes where tacks had likely been led you to believe that both rooms had once belonged to children. You didn't really need this much room, but it was so cheap... cheaper than any of the apartments you'd seen anywhere else. You weren't sure if the place really was haunted, but it didn't matter. As you finished adding other books to the shelf you didn't notice the frost that was slowly curling around in unusually artistic patterns on one of the windows. You glanced over as you felt a chill in the air. Had you left a window open? You noticed the frost and went over to it slowly.  
"Beautiful." You breathed, jolting when you swore you heard a soft voice reply.  
"Thanks." You glanced around wildly for a moment, but there wasn't anyone around. You shrugged then finished breaking down the empty boxes that were scattered about. With nothing left to do you decided to read one of your favorite books, it was a mythological book on various spirits, but you flipped past a lot of the usual descriptions to one that always caught your attention. Jack Frost. Oh he'd been in a couple of your books, but there hadn't been much on him. You read the passage, even now there was little here on the supposed winter spirit:

Jack Frost/Jakol Frost/Old Man Winter

A spirit of winter, some say that he is a man with a white beard who heralds the season of winter by creating frost and snow. Others depict him as a playful adolescent with a mischievous side. A cold spirit who enjoys playing tricks on unsuspecting humans, namely adults or young children.

You close your eyes and try and imagine Jack Frost. In the books he had been a young boy, you liked to think that he was. After all, winter seemed to have a playful side to it and an old man simply didn't fit that sort of thought. As you lay your head against the couch, you failed to noticed that the temperature hadn't risen, it had actually dropped a little further and had you opened your eyes you would have been able to see your breath. Feeling a chill go through you, a smile played on your lips.  
"Jack..." You murmured, imagining that it was the spirit nearby. You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard a loud crash outside. Startled, you slipped on a nearby scarf and ran outside to see what had happened. You scanned the dark around you, but you couldn't see a thing. Whatever had caused the noise didn't seem to be in sight. You sighed a moment, but then you looked up as something fell in the darkness, excitement bubbled up in you. It was snowing! Unable to hold back your gleeful laughter, you spin as the first flakes dance around you, unaware of the youth that leaned on his staff with a satisfied cocky grin on his face; watching you dance about in your new yard.  
"Welcome to Burgess." He muttered, then straightened in surprise when you stopped suddenly and looked about. Could you... ? You seem to glance around, frowning slightly when you don't see anything despite that the frost spirit is only a few feet away. Well, it was hard to believe in something that you knew almost nothing about, especially at your age. Yes, you still believed in the others strongly, but you had proof they existed and knew various views on them like you knew your own name.

After a while of listening and looking, you gave up and stuck out your tongue to catch one of the following snowflakes before heading back inside when you realized you hadn't bothered to put your shoes back on and while you loved winter, you weren't all that fond of being as cold as snow. With a sigh you headed back inside and cranked up the heater. You had the feeling that someone was watching you, but you didn't see anything and shook your head. You eventually decided to turn in early for the night. You would check out your new hometown tomorrow. As you drifted to sleep frost crept along the window of your room; the frost spreading out in patterns that frost never usually would. When you awoke you noticed the light was strangely dim, you turned towards your window as you got up and a jolt went through you as you noticed the frost. You ran over to it, shakily holding a hand to the cool glass. The frost framed the edges of it like a picture frame and within was a scene of five figures watching over children who were happily playing in the snow. One figure was clearly Santa, another looked like the Tooth Fairy, near her was obviously the Easter Bunny and hovering near Santa you thought was a little man who might be the Sandman and... your breath caught when you saw the figure that hovered directly over the children themselves.  
"Jack Frost..." You said softly, eyes widening. It couldn't be, though... could it? You shook yourself, even as you lightly touched the window, the frost didn't smear since it was on the outside, but the picture it made didn't fade either. Feeling giddy, you quickly dressed and headed out of the house. The laughter of children nearby greeting you. They were building snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. You couldn't help but grin, you liked kids. You ignored them for the time being though, you wanted to explore the town. So you walked to the old (favorite color) car; it was a hand-me-down but you still loved it. You barely remember the relative who had given it to you before you'd even been able to get your permit, but it didn't matter much. Not like you were all that close to them. You drove into town, parking next to a small park before getting out and heading back to where you'd seen several shops. One shop, the one you would start work at in a few days, caught your eye first. You found it strange that all the little knickknacks that it held were so... random. Not random in that they were strange by any means, but more like they centered on five legends no matter what time of the year it was. Oh there were replica costumes of the legends for Halloween, but what interested you the most was that each part of the store was sectioned for each of them. You immediately headed for the section to your left when you walked in. For whatever reason, the section for Jack Frost was up front. You were looking at a Jack Frost costume for an adult when you heard a voice behind you.

"Interested in one of the more popular legends are you?" You spin around to see a man in his early twenties, his brown eyes sparkled with merriment beneath his matching hair.  
"Ah... Mr. Bennett..." You began, he smiled, almost seeming to laugh at you.  
"Please, call me Jamie."  
"Very well, Jamie. As it is... I am a fan of legends... Speaking of which, I found a rather odd note on some food left by my landlord. Something of a legend here?" The soft smile that traced his lips told you that indeed he knew the legend.  
"Yes, I know about it. Would you like to hear about it?"  
"Of course! Wait... why would you ask that when I'm in a shop like this?" You were puzzled, obviously you were interested.  
"Ah, well... not many people believe me when I tell them."  
"What do you mean?" He smiled.  
"A lot of kids your age or older just write it off as some story, but it happened. It happened to me and my friends when we were kids." You stare, your breath hitched in your throat. Seeing that he has an eager audience in you, he begins to recount the tale of how he had come to help the Guardians save the world from Pitch Black. You listened with rapt attention, nearly wincing when he told you how close he'd come to giving up his belief of the Guardians, then your eyes had gone wide as he'd described his coming to believe in Jack Frost, the young man you'd only read about. You couldn't help the excitement that built within you as he told you about what Jack had said had happened after Jamie had begun to believe. The thrill of the sled ride, his friends boldly facing up to the Nightmare King and bringing back the Sandman; utterly defeating Pitch. Then he gave a vague description, which he said Jack had told him about, about what happened to Pitch before they had arrived at the lake and he and his friends had watched Jack take the oath to become a Guardian.  
"You still believe." You said after a long moment, your eyes wide with happy wonder. After all this time you finally found someone else who didn't doubt you! Who believed! Jamie smiled.  
"Of course! Even if I was the last human on this earth I would still believe in the Guardians. I even wrote a book about it." He motioned towards a small rack in the middle of the store. Sure enough, along with ornaments and other items that depicted Santa, elves and even yetis, oddly enough, were the books. The title read Rise of the Guardians.

"Well, I can't pass that up!" You said with a smile and strode over to pick up the book. Even though you had just heard the story, you wanted to add the book to the others. He chuckled and even gave you your employee discount as he rang it up for you. You clutched the book to you after examining the front cover, the five Guardians on it weren't quite what you'd imagined, but after a moment of staring your jaw dropped.  
"What is it?" Jamie asked.  
"This is just like... when I woke up, there was a picture etched in frost on my window. It showed the five Guardians looking over a group of children... they looked just like this! Although they didn't look ready for a fight... but... the resemblance is..." You glance up to see Jamie smiling at you.  
"I think you made a new friend." You blink as you suddenly realize what this means. Jack Frost had visited you last night and indeed he had made that picture in your window.  
"I... should probably go." He just nodded as he smiled, saying your farewell you couldn't leave the shop fast enough in your giddiness. Jack Frost was real! You felt a warmth flare up in your heart as you skipped back to your car and headed home. You wondered if you would see the winter spirit.

That evening you spent your time reading the book outside on the porch, hoping against hope for a glimpse of the winter spirit, but you were disappointed when he didn't seem to appear. So, you slunk inside. You began reading the book where you'd left off. You were just at the part where Jack was regaining his memories when something made your head shoot up. You weren't sure what, it was like you were being... you snapped your head around towards the window nearby, your eyes widening when you realized that someone was looking back. You dropped the book on the couch and hurried outside. You halted at the edge of the steps when you realized that a few feet away was the youth on the cover of your new book. He seemed to be staring at you curiously. As if he didn't understand that you could see him, your gaze went from wide eyed to ridiculously joyous. A smile spread across your face before you could stop it and Jack looked around, as if wondering if you were staring at something else that he hadn't noticed. He jolted when your voice came out in a whisper.  
"Hello Jack." This time his eyes widened, he looked cute, you decided. His clear blue eyes wide beneath his snowy white hair; like the photo on the book, he was dressed in tan pants that clearly weren't from this century and a blue hoodie that was dusted in frost along the collar and hoodie as well as the pocket and the cuffs, the frost on the cuffs seemed to to creep towards his elbows.  
"You... you can see me?!" You can't help the grin on your face as you spread your arms, unable to help the mischievous impulse.  
"Unless there's another here who goes by the name of Jack Frost." It was too comical, but he seemed to fumble and that just made him all the more cute.  
"I... you believe..." His eyes were still wide even as you nodded.  
"I've never met anyone like you." You tilt your head to one side, waiting for him to explain.  
"Most kids stop believing at your age... before actually." You nod sadly.

"My parents tried to get me to, but I refused. I guess you can say I'm stubborn that way." Jack chuckled then, shifting to lean on his staff once more. You study him, the image on the book didn't seem to do him justice. It didn't really capture his pale skin that seemed to hold a soft blue hue that reminded you of undisturbed snow in the evening, snow in the evening wasn't white, it had blue shadows while it was still touched by light.  
"Thank you." You said softly. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. You smile.  
"For the picture on my window, it was lovely." A soft dust of snow seemed to cover his cheeks.  
"Well ... I just..." He was cute when he was flustered. You wondered why it was that you kept thinking that so much, but there was a lot of truth to it. As it was, you were relieved that he was like the books and not some old man as some ancient legends had painted him to be. After a moment he seemed to compose himself, his usual smile playing on his lips as he looked at you.  
"I want to show you something. I think you'll like it. He stood straight, offering one hand to you. You hesitated a moment before placing your hand in his, it was cold, as you'd expected it to be but not quite as cold as you had been expecting. In fact, there seemed to be an underlying warmth, which surprised you.  
"Hang on." Before you could realize what he meant to do he'd called out.  
"Hey wind! Take me home!" A gust lifted both of you up in a second, you let out a yelp of surprise, clutching Jack's hand tighter but if the winter spirit noticed he didn't say anything as you soared away from the town and towards a small forest near the outskirts of the town. It was a short trip and you marveled at the scenery below despite the fear that skittered about in your veins. You actually had once dreamed of flying and now you were! Your joy overwhelmed your fear and you found yourself enjoying the brief flight. The wind gently settled you both down at a lake. Jack let go of your hand and moved over to the lake, you watched with fascination and some trepidation as he walked out onto the ice.  
"Hmmm, hang on... it's a little thin." You watched him with wide eyes, remembering what the book had said about how Jack had died. He had saved his sister by switching places with her and plunging into the icy depths of this very lake. You took it all in, watching him as he seemed to skate across the ice, frost forming where he let his staff skim across the surface. You couldn't help but watch in fascination as the frost patterns spread over its surface, a smile playing over your face when he came back.  
"There. Hey... can you skate?" You smile at him.  
"Can you?" You challenge, he gives you a funny look before chuckling.  
"Sit down." You do ask he asks, giving him a questioning look. He moves over to you as you sit in the snow, its cold but you don't protest, He runs a finger along the bottom of your shoes, which just confuses you more until you notice the strap of snow that entwined itself over your shoes as a strap. You lightly run your fingers over it, its soft like snow but also solid.  
"Don't worry, it won't melt." He says, as if answering your unspoken question. You stand up, a little unsteady at first, but you wave off the hand he offers as you settle your balance. He raises an eyebrow at you, you just grin and step onto the ice with confidence after a moment. Soon you're skating along the lake as if you had been born the winter spirit and not Jack. He seems to be impressed as he skates along with you. Unable to help showing off a little, you skate faster and faster then suddenly flip around.

You enjoy the look of surprise in his eyes as you perform a spin before continuing to skate backwards, watching him the whole time as you glide about the lake; his lake. You don't notice that he flies up to a nearby tree to watch you as you pour speed into your skating when you go forward again. You had never actually performed a jump, but with Jack nearby you felt the urge to show off and a little daring as well. Without hesitating, once you'd started off from one end of the lake to another, you sprang up, twirling in the air. You closed your eyes for a moment, then felt the cold wind swirl around you; you were in the air longer than you had expected and suddenly there was a weight at your hips, confused you opened your eyes and glanced down to see Jack grinning at you.  
"I'm not gonna let you fall." He said and you laughed a little, delighted as he lowered you back to the ice. You felt your breath hitch a little as your (eye color) eyes met his blue ones. For a moment you felt like you were drowning in that gaze before he smiled and let you go. The two of you skated a little while longer before you felt exhaustion begin to come over you and you moved over to the edge of the lake to sit down. Jack followed you, sitting down in the snow with you though he didn't disturb the snow at all. It didn't bother you, you trail one hand through the soft snow nearby, enjoying its cool softness. Jack watches you, but you don't seem to notice and you make a small happy face in the snow. Jack is smiling when you turn back to him.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Jack. I had a fun time." He grins.  
"I thought you might."  
"I'm a little tired, although I hate to admit it, I should probably get home and to bed." Jack nods, a little sad for a moment before he smiles again.  
"Alright." Before you can think to say anything you feel his arm slip around your waist and you're airborne. Your mind is playing tricks on you, you're sure, because there's no way his cold embrace should feel as good as it does. There's no reason you should want to sink into him, even though a part of you is saying you should. You resist the urge as the two of you fly over the forest and he sets you back down.  
"Thanks for everything Jack. Will I see you again?" You ask, a little hopeful. He smiles, floating over the steps.  
"Of course. I'll have to spread some snow tomorrow morning so it will probably be a while before I'm back." You nod and as he takes off you call out to him as you realize you've forgotten something very important.  
"Jack!" He turns to you, pausing in the air and you call out to him.  
"My name is..."


	2. Chapter 2

2 - A Dream Warrior

You hear footsteps in your cage and you glance around, but all you see are shadows and a Nightmare nearby the bars of your cage.  
"Oh give it a rest Pitch. I'm not some kid to be scared by a few sounds."  
"Hmmm, indeed not." Came the silky reply.  
"Show yourself coward." You say, putting a front of bravado you don't exactly feel.  
"Very well." He appears from the shadows behind you, causing you to spin around in what little room you have in the cage. A small smile on his face, his gold rimmed eyes delighting in giving you a start. You scowl at him, not at all impressed, though you can't help but admit that he's not what you expected either. You knew of the Boogeyman, but the book you'd bought on the Guardians hadn't had any pictures other than the cover and Pitch had not been on the cover. The description Jamie had given of him was on the mark, just not what you had imagined from the words you'd read. He easily towered over you by a good foot or so, you weren't good enough with math to know for sure, his grey toned skin seemed to blend with the black robes and pants he wore. His black hair was slicked back though a few of the stray strands curled about each other as if fighting against his will and trying to curl back forward only to be tangled with one another instead. His eyes weren't exactly black as the rest of him, there was a ring of gold in his eyes and if the books were anything to go by you know that it wasn't because he was evil that his eyes were gold. That gold was what remained of the man he'd once been.

"I have to say, you are a brave one. To stare into the eyes of the Boogeyman and not flinch." He smiled a little, as if amused. You scowled.  
"Maybe that's because I know who you are... or I should say who you were... Kozmotis." You test out the word, unsure if you'd said it right, but the jolt it seemed to have given the Nightmare King, the narrowing of the other's eyes told you that you hit the nail on the head.  
"How do you know that name?" You shrug.  
"I read a lot." He frowned, but after a moment it became apparent that you weren't lying.  
"I know you're in there... somewhere." You say softly, your eyes searching for the man you knew lay within, but even though Pitch seemed to falter a little, you feel disappointment when he sneers at you.  
"Just knowing that name doesn't mean anything. I am not that fool Kozmotis."  
"Shows what you know. Kozmotis was a hero!" You say boldly, he growls at you.  
"Foolish girl! You have no right... you don't know what a hero is if you think he was a hero." Before you can say more, Pitch disappeared back into the shadows. You feel a little bit of triumph at standing up to the Boogeyman in ways that you doubt anyone living had before. After all, you knew his past, though he'd clearly not expected you to. Most people would probably hate Pitch, but you... You just felt sorry for the guy. You couldn't help it. Kozmotis Pitchiner had been a hero to his people, he had pushed back the Shadows that now possessed him; it had been one night of weakness, of being tricked into thinking that the Shadows held the person who was his whole world that had led to the birth of the Nightmare King. No matter what Jack or the others had said about Pitch, you couldn't bring yourself to hate him. With Pitch gone, you sat down against your cage and let your mind drift back to your memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day you were enjoying a hot cup of coco when you heard the yells and laughter of children outside. Curious, you finished your cup and went outside only to get a face full of snow. Hearing the "oohhh" chorus through the children as you brushed off the snow from your face.  
"Okay... who threw that?" You watched as the kids pointed at one another, though there was one child who pointed to Jack who was perched on the top of his staff nearby, a grin on his face.  
"Okay, that does it." The children's shrieks of laughter filled the air as you picked up snow and tossed it at a few children, you faked throwing at one child as Jack was laughing and you spun the last second to launch the snowball directly at Jack, laughing yourself at the surprise that crossed the Guardian's face.  
"Nice shot, _!" He called with a laugh, summoning more snowballs for the children as you joined in the fight. It was an every-man-for-himself all out war and when it finally wound down everyone was exhausted and wet, but no one complained. You waved to the children as they went home. Jack stayed with you though, watching the children leave.  
"I should probably get changed before I catch a cold." You say, as if to emphasize this, you sneeze. Jack nods and follows you into your house, while you go to your room to change, Jack seems to explore the house. When you come back out you head downstairs, but finding it empty you head back up in search of Jack. You find him perched on the edge of the window sill, staring quietly at the twin bed, lost in his thoughts.

"Jack?" You ask quietly, he turns and smiles at you, seeing you in a (second favorite color) sweater and jeans.  
"Sorry, just kind of remembering."  
"Remembering?"  
"You mean you don't know?" You raise your eyebrows at him, indicating he should go on.  
"This was Jamie's house when he was younger... this room was his. Where he became the first human to see me." You stare, not sure what to say and feeling sort of like you've intruded on a private moment. You had a good imagination, but not even that was good enough to fully comprehend what Jack must have felt when Jamie had seen him for the very first time.  
"You know... I wasn't sure that you were real until today." Jack tilted his head, looking at you with a curious expression.  
"I talked with Jamie today and he told me all about what happened. It seemed too good to be true at first, but the more he spoke the more I saw his belief and then I saw his book..."  
"So that's what you were reading earlier then." You nod.  
"I was hoping you'd come by actually. I really wanted to see you and then when I got that feeling that I was being watched... I looked out the window and there you were."  
"Ah yeah... about that..."  
"As long as you don't come into my room uninvited, I don't care." You say, he gives you a smile that is as much happiness as relief.  
"You know... it's a good thing most people can't see you." You said after a moment's thought.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Duh, you go peeping into windows of homes; people would think you were some kind of pervert." Jack's eyes went wide, apparently that particular thought had never crossed his mind, as he sputtered you had to clasp a hand over your mouth to stifle your laughter at the flabbergasted spirit.  
"I... well... that is..." He didn't seem to know what to say and before he could figure it out you had doubled over from laughter. He gave you a sort of hopeful smile when you'd finally managed to calm your laughter enough to look at him. He'd also had the decency to flush and you flushed a little too when suddenly you realized what he might have seen if he'd been peering into _your_ room at the wrong time...  
"Ah... seriously, it's not like that... I promise. Besides... I'm the Guardian of Fun. What would I be doing that for? I just like watching kids."

"Uh huh... sure you do... that's why your face is red." The implication made the Guardian flush all the more, you couldn't help but grin. It was too easy to tease him and you found the blush endearing.  
"I s-swear it's not! I wouldn't... I haven't..." You raise an eyebrow at him as he stutters.  
"You mean to tell me that you've never once been curious enough to see what it is adults do in their bedroom at night?" Jack's mouth ceased to work at the question and suddenly you realize he HAD been that curious. You let out a sympathetic chuckle, after all, there likely hadn't been anyone for centuries who would tell him about the "birds and the bees." There's little doubt in your mind that Jack had to find out the only way he could... which in his case meant spying.  
"I... er... ONE time... I swear... just once... and I didn't even watch the whole thing... I mean... it got too embarrassing after... erm... they didn't have..." He couldn't seem to get it out and glanced at the floor, his snow blush deepening.  
"Jack." You say quietly, getting his attention. When he looks up you're smiling at him with understanding.  
"I don't blame you." He smiles a little, his blush slowly fading; you're not sure which he's feeling more, embarrassed that you suggested such a thing or relieved that you don't seem mad or anything about the fact that he'd once indulged partly in curiosity.  
"Anyway, how long do you plan on hanging around here?" You ask curiously, he seems relieved at the change of subject and shrugs.  
"Just until I need to spread snow somewhere else." He shifted his gaze to the room then back to you.  
"It's kind of a pain to not be able to put snow here when I want, but as a Guardian I have to obey the rules." You raise an eyebrow at him, as if you really expected him to follow the rules.  
"Seriously?" You ask and he gives you a sheepish smile.  
"Okay... so I follow _most_ of the rules, but this is my hometown and it's not so odd that there's snow here at this time of year. As long as I don't go overboard."  
"You mean like at Easter in '68." Jack winced a little at the reference, he'd no idea you knew about that.  
"Er... yeah..." You chuckle a little and sit down on the couch, Jack settles next to you happily enough, angling his staff nearby against the armrest of the couch, within reach.

"Have you ever seen a dream catcher?" You're not sure where the question came from, but Jack shakes his head. You smile.  
"Come with me then." He leaps into the air, floating behind you as you get up; staff in hand, he follows you back up the stairs to your room. The room is sparse, for now, but it suits you until you can start adding more personal touches to the room that held the queen sized bed. Above the bed was a navy blue dream catcher. Eagle feathers held onto leather straps with beads dangled beneath it. Jack floated over to it, curiosity flitting along his face.  
"What does it do exactly?"  
"It's supposed to catch Nightmares and let only good dreams pass through." Jack stared incredulously at it.  
"Does it work?"  
"Most people think it does. Why?"  
"If it does we could definitely use this against Pitch." You blink.  
"You mean the Boogeyman?" You ask, feeling a little uneasy. The book had mentioned what had happened that year for Jamie, but that didn't make it any less creepy. Jamie's version of Pitch had made him seem... well... pretty bad even though you were too old to be frightened by shadows on the wall.  
"Yeah." You can't help but think about what Jamie had said, describing Pitch's lair and other things that you assumed he had gotten from Jack, since if the story was as Jamie said, Jamie hadn't actually seen Pitch's lair for himself.  
"So, does it work?" Jack was looking at you expectedly. You just stared back for a moment, then you thought hard. You had gotten that dream catcher when you were nine years old from a relative of yours who had seemed a little... excentric at the time... but you smiled a little as you realized it probably did.  
"I think it does... I mean, I haven't had a nightmare since I got it and I was nine years old when I did." Jack beamed.  
"That's awesome! I'm going to have to tell the others about this." You give him an uneasy smile.  
"What?"  
"I have to be honest Jack, I'm not sure it does. I mean... yeah, it seems to have worked for me, but does it work for everyone? What would make mine so special?" He frowned thoughtfully.  
"Good point... think I could borrow it for a while?"  
"Sure."  
"Great, I'll be back soon." Before you can protest, he'd gently removed your treasure and was off out of the window with it. You shook your head and settled on your bed to wait. You looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 8:29 pm. Well, it was still early so you went downstairs to pick back up where you'd left off.

You didn't know when you fell asleep, but when you did you were surprised to find yourself back at Jack's lake. Feeling safe, you ventured out onto the lake, looking around.  
"Jack?" You didn't see him and there was no answer. The sound of a sudden crack made you freeze. This couldn't be real... could it? You stood frozen, looking around at the sound of a chuckle, one that made your blood run cold despite that it was silky smooth.  
"Finally... he doesn't realize what he's done. Poor Jack... making a mess all over again..." You search around the area and feel yourself stiffen as from the shadows walks the very figure that you have dreaded meeting since hearing of him. He was as Jamie had described, tall with hair as black as night, a coat and pants just as dark with skin that was a strange grey tone. That his "coat" seemed to disappear into his skin made you wonder if it wasn't made of something besides cloth. His golden eyes blazed with triumph as you took a step back as he took one forward. The sound of the ice around you cracking just made Pitch grin more.  
"Pitch..." You whispered, eyes wide with your fear.  
"Such a nuisance you have been, ever since that crazy aunt of yours gave you that dream catcher. I have to applaud her for finding such a tool to deflect my Nightmares, but now that it's gone..." His cruel smile made your skin crawl and you suddenly realize that what you had only suspected was true. The dream catcher had protected you from Nightmares, but now it was with Jack and Jack... well, you didn't know where exactly he'd gone. He hadn't exactly told you, but he had said he'd be back.  
"J-Jack will be back any minute with it. He said he would be."  
"Did he now? Since when are you the trusting type?" He chortled, moving across the lake now as if it were air. You took a step sideways, hoping that the ice would hold if you just moved that direction instead of backwards. Nope, that ice cracked too and you realized that there was no real way for you to get out of this dream, that you were... wait, it was a dream... wasn't it? Yes... you were back safe at home. You suddenly grinned, catching the shade off guard.  
"What are you grinning at?" He asked.  
"This is MY dream Pitch. If there's one thing I've learned in the last few years... a dreamer isn't defenseless in their own dream." Pitch frowned, particularly when he noticed that the ice below you had stopped cracking and as you took a step forward menacingly a pair of daggers appeared in your hands. You weren't a novice and the weight of the twin blades was familiar. You'd had plenty of lucid dreams over the years and had come to learned how to harness them and control them to an extent. Your fear gone, you lunged towards the Boogeyman who swerved out of your way.  
"Insolent brat!" He spat, a scythe made of dark sand appearing in his hands and he swiped at you, but you blocked the blow and ducked under a second swing to lunge at Pitch again, closing the distance. The two of you dancing with your blades, as skilled as Pitch was, you were no novice with your weapons and easily evaded or blocked the blows he sent your way. After what seemed like a battle that took forever, you finally scored a hit against the shade, your blade slicing along his wrist and he stumbled back, hissing.  
"This isn't over... You will regret this _!" He dissolved from the dream, leaving you panting despite that this was your dream. Skilled as you were, you were still just a human and things like dreams were draining. You let the daggers vanish and you stumbled from the lake onto the snow covered bank before collapsing and letting yourself drift into a dreamless sleep. Comforted by the cool snow around you and the knowledge that you had fought, actually _fought_ off Pitch, the Boogeyman, and had driven him off. You smiled a little in your sleep. You weren't so defenseless like most humans. You could fight back.


	3. Chapter 3

3 - Crazy but Not Insane

Despite your predicament, the memory of Pitch's defeat at your hand made you smile. You, a mere human, had beaten back the most feared creature that had ever lived on this planet and you had done it without help. You sorely wished though that you had the dream catcher with you now. Any attempt to sleep here only led to Nightmares and you couldn't fight them all off. It exhausted you to fight so many of them and in Pitch's lair there was a never ending supply. After fighting off one horde another would invade and it would continue until you could fight no more and then you were at the mercy of whatever nightmare Pitch designed. Your breath was shaky at best, you recalled the last nightmare that had overtaken you. As always, it had to do with Jack and always... always... you were left on your own, that Jack didn't care, that the trickster of winter had been lying to you all this time as some big joke. There had always been different elements woven in each dream, each was designed to break you, but so far Pitch had failed. You knew they were just dreams and he had yet to break you with them; your belief didn't waver and Pitch couldn't touch the necklace you wore unless your belief disappeared. It was the only light in the darkness, Pitch had tried to yank it off one time only to hiss when it had burned a pattern into his hand. A snowflake pattern... You smiled as your mind drifted to a new memory, one a little more recent.

~~~~~~~~~~

"For those of you still in bed, be advised that Christmas Day is going to be a white one. Snow enough to cover miles of streets and yards." You reached for your alarm clock, wanting to shut it off.  
"It's a cold one out folks so don't forget to wrap yourselfs up warm and -" You opened your eyes. Since when did your alarm clock have a radio? You saw Jack was crouching on the side of your bed. You grabbed a pillow and smacked Jack with it. Jack let out a yelp, caught off guard and despite it all you chuckled as you propped yourself up on your elbows.  
"Serves you right for waking me up so early." Jack sat up, a grin on his face.  
"You can't sleep all day. Especially not on Christmas." You smiled ruefully because you knew he was right. Although he probably hadn't seen that little gift you'd left under the tree last night, well, at least not yet. You made a shooing motion at him, when he gave you a questioning look you crossed your arms and didn't budge from the bed.  
"Oh... right." He got the hint now and floated out of the room, closing the door behind him. You quickly dressed then hurried downstairs. Jack seemed content to sit on the couch and watch as you came down, he seemed as excited as a child as you saw the gifts beneath the tree. You glanced towards him, but he smiled, content to watch as you tore through the gifts you knew could only have come from North. Each one marked "from Santa" on them, at least you thought they all were until you noticed that there were still two gifts under the tree instead of just the one. You carefully picked up the blue wrapped gift, your eyes wide when you read the tag. It was from Jack. You looked at him curiously. He grinned.  
"Go on, open it."  
"Where did you get wrapping paper?" You asked. He shrugged a little.  
"North let me have a little after I helped him wrap all the others. He's good like that." You grinned a little, it was hard to imagine Jack actually doing anything that was like work especially with Bunny around. Jack had explained that they supported each other's holidays and had since the fiasco that had ruined Easter. Jack had spent a lot of time the following year making it up to Bunny and subsequent years as well which then became a thing for them all to help. You turned back to the gift and slowly unwrapped it, you let out a small gasp as the light from the room caused the necklace inside to glisten with the colors of the rainbow. It was made of ice, you knew before you even touched its cold surface in wonder. Jack smiled as you stared in wonder at the large snowflake, as big as your hand, that was strung on a string of ice with smaller snowflakes intermittently strung along the rest of the necklace.

"Jack... it's so beautiful." You say.  
"Want to wear it?" He asks and you nod, handing him the necklace before shifting your hair a little, watching as his arms come around you to hook it around your neck.  
"I had hoped you would like it, snow for my Snowflake." He said softly. You felt a blush creep along your cheeks, lightly fingering the larger snowflake.  
"It won't ever melt, so long as you believe in me." He said, you turned your head to look at him over your shoulder. Your eyes meeting and you both stilled. You could feel his chilly breath scatter on your skin you were so close. Just a little bit of space seemed to separate the two of you. Before either of you could think, you'd shifted and closed the gap, your lips lightly fluttering against his. He stiffened in shock before relaxing against the feel of your lips. You were pleasantly surprised at how soft his lips were against your own, but you weren't surprised by the coolness of it. He tasted like winter snow and you couldn't help the jolt that seemed to go through you. Shock at this had you drawing back suddenly, blushing furiously. Jack watched you, touching his lips lightly as if unsure about what had just happened. You moved back over to the tree then, blindly reaching for the gift that you'd left beneath the tree last night. Taking a deep breath, trying to regain your composure, you turn back to Jack to see that he's staring at you. You're not sure what it is you see in his eyes, the snow white blush dusting his cheeks. You feel a little better, even if you aren't sure what his reaction really is.  
"I... this is for you." You manage weakly, holding out the gift to him. He blinked in confusion before taking the box from you. He stared at it a moment like he'd never received a gift, and suddenly you wondered if he had ever gotten one since becoming Jack Frost. The way his eyes lit up though told you that he probably hadn't and you almost shook your head in admonishment to the absent North for not thinking to give Jack a gift on his own holiday. After a long moment's hesitation he tore into it like a child, his eyes wide as he lifted out the tiny dream catcher you had carefully crafted a month ago and strung on a solid leather string for him.  
"It's... t-thank you _." You smile as he loops it over his head immediately.  
"I thought that it would protect you... just in case." He smiled.  
"I never would have expected two gifts from you today."  
"T-two?" You flush suddenly, realizing what he had to mean. He shifted to kneel next to you, ignoring the mess around the two of you as he lightly cupped your cheek with one hand, the cold feel of it making you shiver, but you didn't shiver because it was cold. You didn't have a single thought on what this could mean before he leaned forward to capture your lips with his. Your arms wound around his neck as a soft gasp rose in your throat, but you weren't going to let him pull away; the gasp being from your shock, not because he was cold. No, you found you wanted this cold that was Jack.

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer as he timidly tried to deepen the kiss, uncertain; you found his hesitation sweet, but you didn't hesitate to allow him to deepen the kiss. To return it as you pressed against him. Never had you ever wanted anything like you wanted his kisses. Neither of you would ever be sure who had made the soft groan that had you parting, both panting a little. Though he didn't need breath, you knew he'd been human once so he likely still acted human even if he wasn't anymore. Your eyes met. There was no doubt about it. No matter how impossible it was, how unlikely. You had fallen head over heels for Jack Frost, and by the look he was giving you just then, you were pretty sure he felt the same. It made you smile then laugh. How crazy would your parents think you were when you mentioned you had a boyfriend that they couldn't see because they didn't believe in him? He grinned back. You didn't care what your parents thought, you were in love with Jack Frost and that was all that mattered.

~~~~~~~~~~

You felt your heart swell at the thought of your first kisses. You could feel the warmth provided by the snowflake beneath the (favorite color) sweater you wore. You had been here for days and you had no doubt that you looked a sight. After all the Boogeyman could care less if you started to smell. You didn't smell... well, at least not to yourself yet. You hoped it didn't come to that, it wasn't very lady like... let alone sanitary and you were just a mortal after all. You hoped that the Boogeyman would at least have the decency to let you wash yourself before you became sick. After all, hadn't it been he who'd said you were no good to him dead? Well, when you saw him next that was going to be your argument. You listened for any sounds of the shade, but for now all was quiet except for the occasional whinny of a Nightmare below you. Finally irritated, you called out.  
"PITCH!" You were surprised that you didn't have to call out again, the shade appearing in front of you. You felt uneasy that he didn't seem bothered by you calling out to him. His calm demeanor was less reassuring than his scowl.  
"I want a bath." There it was, the disdain. You felt better.  
"Why should I grant you anything?"  
"You want to keep me alive, yes? If I get sick I won't be any use to you and a bath will help keep me from getting sick." The shade frowned, but seemed to ponder your words.  
"Very well." You yelped when a shadow appeared beneath you and you found yourself in a pit with a pool of clear water. You had no where to go otherwise. You didn't like the idea of having to bathe with Pitch around, but the shade had no interest in watching you; you weren't sure you were relieved at that actually or not. You noticed a Nightmare was standing next to him.  
"When you are done, this Nightmare will take you back." He disappeared back into the shadows. Only once you felt alone, besides the Nightmare, did you strip and step into the pool of water. It was warmer than you'd expected and felt good against your skin. There wasn't any soap, but at least you could use your nails to scrape as much dirt from your skin, just like you imagined that those in the nineteenth century and before might have done before the invention of soap or anything like it. When you emerged you wrang out your hair as best as you could, combing your fingers through it before slipping back into your underwear. You weren't going to get back into your other clothes until you were dry, but you weren't about to face Pitch bare either if the shade decided you were taking too long and came to fetch you himself. You settled your back against the nearest rock away from the Nightmare. You stared at it, the creature stared back. It didn't seem so bad as you looked at it. Well as long as it wasn't running after you or anything, in fact it almost seemed docile, like any horse.

You knew differently though, there was no way a Nightmare was like a normal horse. At a silent command from its master it could create unspeakable terror to rise in any victim. Though as you look at it and the Nightmare dips her head, you're reminded more and more of a normal horse. Out of curiosity you rise to your feet, the Nightmare nickers softly at you, but otherwise seems uninterested. You slowly approach her, remembering that approaching a horse at too fast of a speed spooked them, whether or not this applied to a Nightmare you didn't know nor did you want to find out the hard way. The Nightmare snorted when you stopped near her, you place your hand out tentatively almost recoiling when the Nightmare snorted, but this time it pushed its nose into your outstretched hand; as if it could read your... of course it could sense your fear, but it wasn't a kind of fear these creatures fed off. The Nightmare felt like beach sand when the sand didn't give way after you initially stuck your hands it in. The Nightmare didn't seem too bothered and you felt something tingle through you, you thought it was fear but it was so faint that you didn't feel bothered by it. Lightly you stroked its head before moving to its neck, the Nightmare stood still and complacent the whole time; so much so that you almost forgot how intimidating this black beast could be. You found yourself content to stroke the beast until you realized you were dry enough to pull your clothes back on. With a sigh you moved back to the beast.

"I'm ready now." You braced yourself, as if expecting to fall through the shadows, but it didn't happen. Instead the Nightmare kneeled and when you realized what it was doing you got on its back. It turned its head towards you to make sure you had a good grip before shooting off quickly into the dark cavern. For the first time since you'd arrived in Pitch's lair your heart wasn't pounding because of fear, this time it was the thrill of the ride. How many people could say they'd ridden a Nightmare, literally? You felt excitement fill you for a while, despite that it was taking you back to your cage; only once it was close to the cage did it move towards the shadows. You swore it had let you enjoy the ride instead of instantly traveling through the shadows like it could have. You wondered at this even as the two of you slipped through the shadows and you found yourself back in the cage, the iron shackles once more around your legs.  
"Thank you." You whisper to the Nightmare, she tossed her head, as if saying "you're welcome" before slipping through the bars of your cage. You marvel at what had just happened, was that Nightmare being... friendly or were you just imagining it?


	4. Chapter 4

4 - The Warren

You sank in your cage, you sighed as the question of how long you'd been there came unbidden to your mind. Something was poking at you to give in to despair, that the Guardians weren't coming; that Jack... _NO!_ Your heart silenced the doubts. You knew better than anyone what Jack was like. He wouldn't just abandon you here. You closed your eyes, as much as you didn't want to sleep your body was starting to give into exhaustion. To try and keep the Nightmares and their king at bay, you cast your mind back to another memory. It was just after Christmas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt deliriously happy. Just a few days ago you had kissed Jack and he had kissed you back! There was nothing that could mar this happiness that you felt, even when you were cleaning, one of the chores around the house you hated doing - even in your own home - you couldn't help but hum happily along with the tune that blasted over the speakers. Which was kind of strange because the song you were listening to and humming to was "When You're Evil," definately not a song you wanted to be caught singing along to; but that was the scene that Jack arrived to. He was watching you twirl about with a broom, singing into it, at first he had smiled at hearing your voice and watching you dance - unobserved himself, but then he started to catch some of the lyrics themselves and his eyes went wide. As you sang out.  
"And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life, you see. The Devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil and I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever ne-" You stopped, your mouth dropping open when you spotted Jack. The broom clattered to the floor as your eyes went wide even as the song played on.  
"Um..." Your face went from red to pale as you suddenly realized how this must look. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and you went over to the stereo, cutting off the song before it could go further.  
"Jack... I..." You fumble, how were you to explain this? Singing a song that sounded a lot like you were cheering on Jack's enemy. You couldn't meet his gaze, he floated from the open window to land in front of you, he gently placed his hand beneath your chin and forced you to look at him. You felt surprise at the delighted smirk on his face. What was he...? Before you could open your mouth to ask he pulled you close, his mouth hungrily seeking yours, leaving you dizzy from his kiss.

"Wha- ..." It's all you manage as you reel from the kiss. He waits for you to compose yourself, a smirk on his face now.  
"I didn't know you had such a mischievous streak _." You blinked in confusion a moment before you realized what he meant and a smile slowly bloomed on your face.  
"You don't know the half of it _Jack._" The way you said his name made the smirk on his face become a wide grin.  
"That's my girl." You felt a shiver of delight zip through you at the words.  
"Shall we go make some mischief for a certain cottontail?" He asked, his eyes alight with humor. You grin back.  
"Let's." Embolden by his grin, you feel your mischievous side begin to surface and you actually wanted to do this! You knew Jack and Bunnymund didn't get along very well and you knew why too. It wasn't just because of a harmless prank, Bunny could get irritated at that, but it was deeper than that. Jack's rivalry with Bunny had began when Jack had sent snow on Easter some centuries ago when Bunny had rebuffed his efforts to be friends. They were friends now, of course, as Bunny had accepted Jack as a Guardian before Jack had made it official. He'd proved he could be a loyal friend, even if he made mistakes sometimes... and let's face it, you knew he'd royally screwed up before he was officially a Guardian. Still, Jack loved teasing Bunny and the two were always doing something to "get even" at one another, but there was no malice behind the tricks.  
"So what do you have planned?" You ask.  
"I'm not sure, I was hoping you could help with that actually. I don't want to pull a trick I've done before... something unexpected is needed..." He said, trailing off; thoughtful.  
"Well, let's scope the place out first." Jack nodded a little since you had only met the Guardians once, and not talked with them long enough to get to know them with the exception of Sandy who at least stayed in one place long enough for a decent conversation and Jack had always been happy to help you track down the little Guardian during the night. Sandy had welcomed you both with open arms each time.

So much so that you'd begun to think of Sandy as an older, if shorter, brother to you. He acted it too at times. You'd gotten the dream catcher back from Jack, but sadly there had been nothing special about it and Jack had tried it out, trying to capture a Nightmare he'd spotted, but it hadn't worked in terms of keeping them out, but he'd seemed a little giddy to find out that the Nightmares DID get caught up in them and Jack had dumped them out of a child's bedroom and down into a pile of snow. The Nightmares had NOT been happy about that. It wasn't completely useless, so then the question of why you'd not had Nightmares since you were nine wasn't completely the dream catcher's abilities, though it helped. You actually thought about telling them about the Nightmare you'd had after Jack had left, but you kept forgetting. Jack kept distracting you. Now he'd drawn you into another distraction. The two of you kept to the shadows so not to alert the Pooka that you were there once you reached the Warren. Your eyes got wide as you took in all the colorful sights, it was spring everywhere you looked and you saw the rabbit hand painting an egg at the far end while eggs popped from tulip-like flowers and grew little legs only to get themselves doused with color from more flowers, which you thought might be blue bells but you weren't sure. You really only knew about a handful of flower types. You then saw that there was a colorful river where when the eggs emerged they were multicolored. An idea began to form in your mind and you quietly whispered it to Jack, least the Pooka's sensitive hearing picked it up.

Jack's grin became wider as he heard what you'd come up with. Implementing it though wasn't going to be easy for you. Jack, however, knew just how to get the rabbit in the right spot and motioned for you to hide behind the rock near the colorful river. He soared over to where the Pooka was.  
"Hey rabbit!" Bunny straightened immediately, narrowing his eyes at Jack.  
"What do ya want mate? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"Oh of course, just that I noticed an egg looked a little... Christmasy." This got the Pooka's attention.  
"You aren't yankin' my leg are you frostbite?"  
"See for yourself." Jack pointed to an egg that was making its way towards him. As planned, you'd captured an egg and painted it red with a Christmas tree on it, using nearby ink you found sitting in pools. Bunny had, conveniently, left brushes for you to use. Bunny's eyes widened as he set down the egg he was working on and lifted the offending egg.  
"Crickey! What is going on?!" Without more prompting, the Pooka raced towards the river at top speed, deftly twisting and turning so that he didn't harm a single egg that was walking along the path towards the tunnels. The Pooka let out a few choice words as another egg showed up with snowflakes all over it. Bunny looked up accusingly at Jack, but he realized that the trickster couldn't be responsible for this; a trickster he might be, but Jack couldn't be in two places at once.

Bunny stopped, seeing yet another egg that looked like it was wrapped up like a Christmas gift. Jack did his best to cover his mouth to keep the laughter from escaping lest the unhappy Pooka pick up on it. He needlessly muffled a sound that didn't emerge as he flew back to the river, another egg that was coming from it looked like an elf. Jack laughed at that, he couldn't help it. You grinned from behind your hiding spot.  
"Blimey mate... this is ..." As he looked at Jack, who was floating above the bank on the other side of the multicolored river, you moved quickly before the rabbit would notice your scent and you shoved against him roughly, the Pooka was caught off guard and let out a yelp as he tumbled into the river. Standing up, seeing as how it barely came to his midsection, the now-multicolored Pooka was fuming when he saw you and Jack, both on the banks rolling in laughter.  
"Crickey, I shoulda known! You just had to involve the sheila in this didn't ya mate?"  
"Involve me? It was my idea!" You protest through your laughter. Bunny gave you a funny look before looking to Jack who nodded.  
"Yup, she thought it up. I just was along for the ride, and what a ride it was." Bunny shook his fist at both of you, Jack grabbed you and soared up out of reach as the unhappy Pooka emerged, shaking color everywhere.  
"When I get my paws on you mates..." He grumbled, but he was no worse for the wear and the two of you flew off, your laughter ringing in the Warren.


	5. Chapter 5

5 - Not So Ordinary

When your laughter died you thought of the North Pole suddenly and that reminded you of what you had yet to tell the Guardians.  
"Hey, Jack... can we go to North's there's something I need to tell everyone." He gave you a questioning look, but nodded. You wished you'd had him take you back to get warm clothes first, but ignored the cold once inside the workshop. Jack gave you a look of apology when he realized how cold you were when he set you down near the hearth before backing up from the fire himself. He wouldn't melt, he'd reassured you of that once, but he didn't like heat that didn't come from you. The comment at the time had caused your cheeks to flush, right now your cheeks were flushed from the cold and you just were glad that Jack was a fast flyer. You were warm soon enough, North was gently admonishing Jack for bringing you without proper winter gear even if you had just left the Warren though if North suspected the two of you had just pulled a prank on Bunnymund he didn't say so.  
"What brings you here?" North asked, done admonishing Jack and he had now turned to you.  
"I have something I need everyone to hear... I think it might explain why the dream catcher worked less effectively when Jack had it." North raised his eyebrows, but didn't ask further, instead he moved to call the Guardians together. You watched with appreciative awe as the aurora borealis went up with mostly green in its colors, you remember then watching the Northern Lights on TV and realized that every time there had been more green than any other color it signified that the Guardians were going to get together. It was rare though that you'd seen that happen.

Tooth and Sandy arrived about the same time. Bunnymund arrived a few minutes later, he was still multicolored, though not as bad as he had been; most of it had washed out of his fur but the sight sent you and Jack into a fit of laughter again.  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up ya little pranksters." Even Tooth put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh that bubbled up. North said nothing, but motioned to you.  
"Well, I kept forgetting to mention it, but when Jack left with my dream catcher... I went sleep and... I had a nightmare." You could tell by the concerned looks on everyone's faces that you had their attention now. You began then to describe the fear of being plunged beneath the surface of a lake, purposely leaving out the detail that it had been Jack's lake. You didn't think the Guardians needed to know that you and Jack were... well, you didn't know what you were, but you didn't think they'd approve either. After all, you weren't immortal, you wouldn't live forever. You described to them, instead, the fear you felt and then the realization that it was a dream and how you'd taken control. This seemed to baffle everyone but Sandy and North as you described your battle with Pitch and driving him off.  
"Hmmmm." It was all North said. It was Sandy who spoke first, in his own way. The symbols of a bed followed by a warrior with swords cutting down enemies appeared.  
"I think you are right." North said after a moment. Baffled eyes turned to North.  
"She is dream warrior." You blinked, uncertain what he meant.  
"Um, I'm a what?"  
"Is very rare trait in humans who possess a spirit as true and fierce as a Guardian." He paused a moment, but no one said anything so he went on.

"Every once in while there are humans who possess indomitable spirits. Unfazed by world around them. Strong in belief, no matter age. Never losing that part of childhood. Is these adults who affect world most. Some time a ability attributed to spirit show itself in their life. Is more rare than human adult who still believe. Manny told me of such warriors, who fight in dream. Dream warriors. They once dominated a planet that was populated by those who wove dreams."  
"Like Sandy?" You asked, looking to the golden Guardian.  
"In way yes, but not like him. That planet was destroyed by Nightmare King but Manny tell me he think that some may have escaped fate by sending out parts of themselves to other places. It is in you that such resides." Your eyes widened a little. You always knew you were different, but this...  
"Why me?" You asked.  
"It come when you were born, was destiny."  
"So.. this thing in me then... it's part of someone from space?"  
"Yes and no." You looked more confused than ever.  
"They could only influence ability, not reside in you." You considered that for a moment. It made sense really, you had an active imagination and for whatever reason, the "spark" that had started you dreaming lucid dreams had been a random thing from space. You weren't sure if you were offended at that thought or if you just felt special.

"Why would Pitch attack her though?" To your surprise, Jack had voiced the same question that had come to your mind.  
"Dream warrior is threat to him. Can fight back, keep Nightmares at bay with light inside. Also he likely want for own."  
"Pitch... wants me?" You squeak out.  
"Yes, your power could be harnessed and used against world." This fact startled you and, you had to admit, it was a little frightening. You sat down in a nearby chair, hard, feeling that your legs were too weak to hold you up anymore. The Guardians left one by one, each one giving you looks of reassurance before leaving. The only Guardian who remained behind was Jack. He looked like he was uncomfortable, though why he would be you couldn't figure out for the life of you. You and he had been alone together dozens of times since you met him. Why was he seeming uncomfortable now?  
"Jack?" Jack looked up, his expression clearing as his eyes met yours. It was like he was coming to some sort of decision. He leaned his staff against the other chair that faced the fire before slowly approaching you. He knelt down so that his eye level was the same as yours.  
"_ I... I wanted to say that I... I mean that is..." He seemed to stand up suddenly, frustration showing as he grumbled loudly at himself.  
"Why is this so hard?! Why can't I just say it? Come on Jack..." He said to himself and you stared, it was obviously something important if Jack was acting like this. You'd never seen him do this before, he was obviously having trouble. He spun around suddenly, his fists, which had been clenched loosened and he met your (color) eyes. His icy blue ones seemed to sparkle in the light and you found yourself drowning in them. You didn't think this could be any more of a perfect moment, but Jack proved you wrong. His voice was quiet, but steady as he spoke.  
"I love you." At first you stiffened in shock, you never in your wildest of dreams had dared hope that he... you opened your mouth.  
"Jack." You breathed, it was hard to talk when you felt like you were going to melt like ice in summer. He spun from you.  
"I'm sorry... I... it's okay if you don't feel the same, I just..." You shot to your feet and grabbed him, spinning him around.  
"Don't." You said, startling him.  
"You didn't give me a chance Jack." For a brief moment the winter spirit seemed completely startled, his eyes a little wide and... hopeful you realize. He was hoping... and it made you smile.  
"I love you too Jack." The look he gives you is one of relief, but it is so much more than that and he cups your face in his hands before closing the distance for a shearing kiss. You instantly relax, your arms winding around his neck to pull him closer.

The mix of hot and cold leaving you breathless, but also craving more. You couldn't really say when such a craving started, whether it was with the first kiss or when Jack had dared to deepen the kiss on Christmas. You didn't hesitate to open your mouth beneath his when you felt his cold tongue slick across your lips. You'd never been happier. In that moment, you knew that you couldn't live life without Jack. In a short amount of time he'd become your world, but you didn't mind it as much as you always had thought you might. The more he offered you, the more you offered in return. You had the decency though to blush when your mind turned down a road you never expected it to, least of all with Jack, but you didn't mind that thought even if you didn't think either of you were quite fully ready for it. Who knew your mind could harbor fantasies about the frost spirit that clung to you as you both panted for breath? Him mostly out of reaction, you actually out of need. You absently run one hand through his snowy hair, it's as soft as silk, despite its tousled look. The soft sound of approval from Jack surprises you until you remember he had spent 300 years without any company whatsoever. That made you wonder if Jack would only be receptive to what was going on in your mind because of his touch-deprived mind, he was still getting used to - you realized - being with others. The time he'd been a Guardian hadn't yet reached or outpaced the years he'd spent alone, unseen, unable to touch anyone. That kind of isolation made your heart hurt when you realize that Jack had been forced into it. You couldn't think of that now, or anything else for that matter as Jack caught you up in another kiss; if this was a dream, you didn't want to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

6 - Promises of the Night's Light

You groan, you had fallen asleep and again the Nightmares had battered at your tired mind. This time you had been too tired to actually fight them off. You'd woken yourself up, your throat hoarse from screaming out the name of the winter spirit who held your heart. You pushed aside the Nightmare, but you felt exhausted still. _Jack... please hurry... I don't know how much longer I can fight him off... _You think, desperate for something, anything; your pendant still shines with the strength of your belief, but you are desperate to fight against Pitch. You know he's trying to break through your defenses, to break your will or your belief. You knew from his taunts that he meant to break one or the other and you knew too well that your will was beginning to falter even if your belief held strong. A person, even one used to fighting, could only last so long against the onslaught of continuous terror. Even as you wept silently, you felt something slowly stirring in you. It was dark and it offered comfort. It promised to soothe away your hurts if only you would let it. It wasn't from Pitch, you knew that one's touch now, and it wasn't a Nightmare. This darkness existed in you. It came from your fears, from the unvoiced doubts in your mind and with each failure to keep the Nightmares and Pitch out of your dreams, it was growing stronger as you grew weaker. You needed something soon, something to change so that you wouldn't crack under the pressure. There was no doubt in your mind that lessor humans had cracked under the weight of Pitch, that you could hold your own in this endless battle of wits and terror said a lot about you.

You close your eyes, certain that you are imagining things, but there is a soft chime like sound that echoes through the lair. You've been here too long, you decide. The isolation is finally getting to you as you think you hear a voice calling out to you. It isn't Jack or any of the other Guardians, but it is soft and sweet.  
**_. I am here, please do not give up hope; please hear me.**  
"I hear you." You mutter, though you have no idea who you are talking to.  
**Stay strong for just a little longer... it will be over soon. I promise.**  
You wonder what the strange voice is talking about, but you decide you have nothing to lose by trusting it and although you heave out a sigh, you nod a little as if it can be seen. It seems like an eternity passes before you see Pitch near your cage, he seems irritated this time, you give him a weak smile as it is all you can muster from how exhausted you are.  
"This would be over sooner if you just gave me what I want."  
"Would it? Because I don't think so." You can hear the weariness in your own voice, as if you'd suddenly grown so very old in the span of time that was now and when you had last spoken to Pitch. Pitch scowls at you.  
"If you don't give me what I want, then there's only one other option... we'll see what your precious Jack thinks of you when he sees you bathed in blood." Your heart contracts and you wonder what he had planned. His words were cruelly suggestive and he hadn't spelled it out but you felt the darkness grow in your heart. A darkness that promised Pitch would leave you be if you just gave in. That everything would work out if you listened to it. You didn't want to though, the darkness of your own soul scared you, more than even Pitch did and that one had been around a long time.

You closed your eyes and drifted from the world around you, but at the same time you really weren't falling asleep. You knew your mind was playing tricks on you as you swore you felt the delicate cool touch you'd come to know so well. It wrapped its arms around you and the shackles seemed to disappear, you could almost feel the warmth of a fireplace nearby. You smiled a little, even if you didn't hear his voice you sighed softly. Slipping deeper into the delusion that wrapped around your mind, offering the silent comfort you craved so dearly; the warmth of your snowflake against your chest reminding you that your belief was still as strong as ever. Your body knew that you were still in the cage, but your mind was drifting from it; as if you could soar and so it did. Your mind left your body behind and you couldn't help but feel comforted. At least for a little while. You had no idea that your power was pulsing in waves around you, you were too far gone in your own mind then. The sound of distress from Nightmares didn't reach your ears, nor the cursing of the Nightmare King as you settled yourself happily against Jack. You heard him softly speak at last, his voice seemed distant and at the same time, there was a longing in it that made your heart beat faster.  
"_, where are you? How do we get to you? Tell me, please..." Before you could open your mouth to say the scene around you seemed to shift and change. You heard Jack's sharp intake of breath as before you both was the dark cave only a few feet from Jack's lake. You couldn't see the lake, but you found yourself standing in the entrance while Jack seemed to hover before you, out of your reach. His eyes went wide then he seemed to settle down, he tried to reach out to you but some sort of barrier seemed to keep you apart. Still, he smiled, his gaze reassuring.  
"Thank you, _ I will find you. I promise." After a moment you snapped back when pain slammed against your head.

You barely register that Pitch was standing over you, he had smacked you and hard enough that you could only gaze up at him for a moment before you sank into the dreamless abyss of unconsciousness. When you came to you didn't feel a hint of surprise that you were chained to a table. You knew where you were too, you'd heard the soft whispers from before that had comforted you.  
**It is nearly complete. Be strong little moonbeam.**  
You blinked in confusion, that was the nickname your mother had once used. You'd never really thought twice about it, but the voice that spoke to you now wasn't your mother's. You looked up to see the moon, you were in a clearing in a forest. Pitch was before you, ranting about how helpless the moon was.  
"You can't save her old friend. Your precious little night warrior is about to meet her end and even your Guardians won't be in time." He sneered. You felt your heart beat faster, would it hurt? Oh you had no doubt where you were now. Salem, the city known so infamously for its witch hunts. You glanced over to Pitch and saw a gleam of satisfaction, you would have struggled, but you didn't have the energy anymore. Still, you refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing you beat. You met his gaze defiantly when it flickered down to you.  
"Ah, all the better... they are here too..." Pitch moved to the other side of you and you heard the shouts of the voices you'd come to know as a battle raged nearby; the Guardians had found you and they were trying to fight their way to you. North cut through the horde of Nightmares that danced around him, Sandy's golden whips dismantling any Nightmares near him while Tooth took them down with her wings as you remembered when you had been captured. The memory of your capture flashed briefly in your mind as Nightmares fell apart from Tooth's wings.

~~~~~~~~~~

You had been walking around the pole with Jack. The two of you were enjoying the solitude that it offered without going too far from the others. It was a moment the two of you were all too happy to share. Jack didn't like being cooped up in the workshop even though it had been his idea to keep you here after you'd told them about your fight with Pitch. The Guardians had agreed that you would be safer here than anywhere else. They had all thought so, even you had thought it until the sound of a Nightmare's cry from the darkening sky had broken your enjoyment. Jack had mumbled an oath and then it had happened all too quickly for you to really remember what had actually happened in that short span of time. Your mind having trouble keeping up with everything as Nightmares had swarmed the place, yetis had set up the alarm and you remembered seeing Tooth flying out of the workshop to cut down Nightmares with her brilliantly flashing wings, several little teeth doing the same as a single unit. Sandy had produced several dream horses to trample the Nightmares while he'd brandished whips made from his dreamsand. North had burst from the workshop behind you and had not hesitated to stand with you between him and Jack to beat back the Nightmares that got too close to you. You wanted to help, but you weren't sure how. You remember thinking maybe there was something in the workshop that could help and fled inside the door North had left open as Jack's ice shattered a Nightmare. Before you could find anything you'd heard the triumphant cackle of Pitch and yelped as a shadow swallowed you from below.  
"_!" Jack cried out as he reached for you, you were helpless as you fell from the winter spirit's reach. Your conscious mind fell from you as you slammed into something hard. When you awoke you'd realized that what you'd hit was a cage and you were now shackled to it.

~~~~~~~

Ice burst apart the wall of Nightmares and Jack sped towards you, but even as you watched you knew he wouldn't make it in time. Pitch laughed, but you didn't tear your gaze away from the speeding winter spirit.  
"_!" You heard Jack's cry just before you jolted as a dagger of sand was plunged into your heart. You felt a searing pain spread out through you and you knew, without looking, what had happened even as Pitch jerked the dagger from you. You felt blood pooling beneath you and covering you; several drops from the dark sand dagger dripped down onto your neck. You felt what little energy you had left begin to leave your body.  
"Nooooooooooo!" Jack's painful cry resonated within you. Pitch cackled as he moved to take the winter spirit head on. You could only watch as Jack fought desperately against the Nightmare King, bent on destroying him to get to you. Your vision slowly became hazy and you felt the soft caress of the moon, you closed your eyes as you heard its comforting whisper.  
**Soon child... soon. You've done so well...**  
So this was death... it was the last thought that came to mind before your conscious mind drifted away. You felt peaceful. You weren't sure why, but you trusted the voice that had whispered promises to you.


	7. Chapter 7

7 - Home Again

The next thing you felt was warm. You were wrapped up on a table, barely conscious to the world around you. You lay still, the table wasn't cold or hot, the fireplace nearby had a fire that crackled and danced. The material against your skin was silky soft. You realized then that someone must have changed your clothes and you figured it was Tooth, considering what her tastes ran in. It was soft and you opened your eyes just a bit to glance at the colorful dress that you had been put it. It was a bright (color) with ribbons that streamed down it in various other colors of the rainbow, you noticed that you had been cleaned of blood as well. You shifted one hand to look at it, your skin was as pale as the moon. With a sigh you slipped back into unconsciousness. Everything was fine, just as the moon had promised it would be. You realized as you drifted off, that some how you knew that it was the moon that had been speaking to you. Its soft voice promising that everything would be over soon and so it was. When you were awakened again this time it was because something soft and cold had fallen on your face. It was followed by another, and another. You could hear the breath of the other person hitch, the sound of the quiet sob twisted at your heart and you opened your eyes. It was Jack. His eyes shut tight as he braced himself against the table over you. His tears falling down his face only to freeze and fall down on you. You blinked a moment, uncertain as to why he was crying until the memory flashed in front of your eyes. The table in Salem, the pain as dagger pierced your heart. You had died on that table and Pitch... he had thought he had won, but the moon had kept its promise. Your heart contracted painfully as you remember Jack had seen that, he was crying over you and not just literally. You still felt exhausted, but you pushed it away, you couldn't stand to see Jack in so much pain.

Your voice was soft.  
"There now, can't a person rest in peace without being showered with ice?" There was a gentle teasing in your tone and you watched as Jack jolted, his icy blue eyes snapping open to meet your (eye color) ones.  
"_..." He choked out, the last of his tears disappearing as he stared with dumbfounded joy. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around you, to your surprise you found that although he was as cold as ever it was a reassuring coldness, not the coldness you remembered that actually affected your own temperature. You weren't mortal anymore. He hugged you fiercely.  
"I... I thought I'd lost you..." His whispered voice was rough from his earlier crying. You managed to summon up enough energy to wrap your arms around him.  
"Never more, Jack." You murmur, there was a spurt of happiness that was within you as you knew that finally you could be with Jack forever now. He placed a chaste kiss on your lips, you give him a smile and then yawn.  
"Sorry, I'm just so tired." You murmur as he gathers you in his arms and you lay your head against his blue hoodie.  
"It's okay." He murmured and turned to see that Tooth was hovering quietly nearby, her magenta eyes wide with shock. You gave her a small smile as well before sleep claimed you. This time the dreams you had were good, although you wouldn't remember them later. The muffled sounds of the workshop greeted you, followed by the cool lips upon your own. You snaked your arms around him sleepily as a soft sound of approval escaped your lips. Jack braced himself over you, when his tongue slid across your lips you parted your own, savoring the coolness that was uniquely Jack. A taste of freshly fallen snow mingled with mint. You sighed into the kiss, surrendering to the bliss that came with Jack.

After a few moments he pulled back.  
"_." He breathed, one finger lightly stroking your cheek. You gaze up at him tenderly, he gives you a sad smile.  
"Jack, what's wrong?" You ask.  
"I'm.. just afraid..." He admits on a sigh. You are silent, waiting for him to go on.  
"Afraid this is just another dream, like the one I had about where you were... Afraid that I'll wake up and you'll be gone again." His gaze shifted from yours. You shifted to sit up as he perched on the edge of the bed.  
"I... couldn't protect you... I'm so sorry _ ..." Tears began to shimmer in his eyes and he opened his mouth to say more but you weren't having any of it and you forestalled his words as your mouth covered his. His eyes wide with shock, but soon enough he was returning the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, resting your forehead against his when you drew back.  
"Now you listen to me Jack Overland Frost, I will not have you beating yourself up over this." His eyes widened at your use of his full name and the force that was behind your words.  
"You did what you could and I knew you would come for me. I believed all that time and it was because of you I was able to fight off Pitch as long as I did. The memories we made kept me fighting even through the Nightmares he put me through. My belief in you hasn't faltered this whole time. Now, I think it's time we spoke to the others. I'm sure they will want to hear what I have to say as much as you do about my return." Jack buried his face in your neck, his voice soft.  
"I don't care how... I'm just so happy you're back." You smiled. This was a side of Jack you hadn't seen before, it made you smile.  
"Me too." You whisper, running your fingers through his hair, delight flaring in your heart as he leans into the touch; his body seems to hum with approval at the offered gesture of comfort. You decide it can wait a little longer as you sit there with Jack, knowing you had all the time in the world now.


	8. Chapter 8

8 - Promise of the Moon

You stood in front of the mirror in the room while Jack leaned against the wall near the door, lazily watching you look at yourself. You had changed since the moon had brought you back, your hair color was mostly the same, but now you noticed it was dusted with the same white that was Jack's hair. Your eyes had mostly stayed the same as well, but now there were hints of silver in your (color) eyes. You couldn't help but smile, feeling a little shy though you turned to the wardrobe that was in the room as you opened it you found there were all sorts of clothes inside, a handful of dresses and some shirts and pants. You picked out a dress that was (2nd fav. color) with silver embroidery along its collar and the cuffs. It was a shoulderless dress, but you liked it and you had little doubt Jack would too once he saw you in it. Speaking of which, you glanced over at Jack who was still watching you. You raised an eyebrow at him and he blinked, confused at what you were trying to hint at.  
"Ah... if you don't mind... I promise I won't take too long changing." He stared a moment then you couldn't help the smile when you saw his face heat up with the snow that indicated his blush.  
"Yeah... of course." He beat a hasty retreat out the door, your chuckle following behind him as the door clicked shut. You were good on your promise and the dress fit like a glove, gently hugging your curves, but leaving your shoulders bear, the sleeves barely attached to the dress itself at the top of your chest. It was a daring look for you and you brushed your hair before standing before the mirror. A satisfied smile playing along your lips as you imagined Jack's reaction. Eager to find out if your imagination was on the mark, you turned from the mirror and opened the door, to your disappointment though Jack wasn't anywhere to be found. You glanced around before slowly walking along the ... well you couldn't call the path a hallway really, but that was sort of what it was if you didn't take into account that the only walls it had were those that led to more rooms while the other side was open for the center of what was the workshop. You paused at a set of long winding stairs when you saw Jack hovering near North who was talking to him and Tooth. Bunny seemed content to hunker down near the console near the globe of belief. You weren't sure you should interrupt, but Bunny glanced up and saw you.

"Uh..." It was all the Pooka managed to say.  
"Oh..." Tooth breathed as her eyes flickered to you, she smiled reassuringly and you knew your dress would be a hit. North glanced up then, his eyes seemed to gleam with appreciative wonder and Sandy, who'd just joined them, paused before a smile split the golden Guardian's face. You held your breath as Jack finally turned to see what the others were staring at. His eyes met yours for a split moment before he seemed to simply drink in your appearance. You could see his blush from there, you couldn't help but smile as you slowly descended the steps. Jack was oblivious to the stares of his fellow Guardians, he only had eyes for you as you approached.  
"Well, well looks like you're sunk, hook line and sinker frostbite." Bunny teased when he realized Jack was still staring at you as you neared the last steps.  
"Bunny, leave him be." Tooth said, Jack didn't even look at Bunny, but his staff swung about, sending ice beneath the rabbit.  
"Crickey!" Bunny exclaimed as he slipped, landing on his rump rather hard. He didn't move otherwise, he couldn't seem to. The free spirited, unchained winter spirit was rooted to the spot. The thought made you giggle quietly. You moved towards the group, though you were not quite as glued to the floor as Jack was, you still couldn't help staring at him for a while before glancing away quickly towards the others to gather yourself.  
"You're probably wondering what happened." You began, you seemed a little uncertain about how to explain all of this, fortunately you found you didn't have to as the Guardians seemed to shift their gaze to the skylit beyond.

"Man in Moon!" North said happily.  
"Been a long time old friend, what is news?" You said nothing as you watched the moon, as it seemed to get brighter, but as it did and a beam slowly feel on all of you, you heard the voice you'd only heard a couple times.  
**Long ago, a Dreamer from one of the fading worlds sent out their light. Seeking to find someone who could be compatible and would carry on the gift of the Dreamers. It found _, when she was a young child and it passed on what it could do, to her. Even as a child she had a strong will that was needed to fight off the Nightmares, it was then that she gained the ability to decide what happened in her dreams.**  
Well, that explained why you hadn't had any nightmares since you were nine.  
"Why is she alive now though? I don't get it, I saw with my own eyes that Pitch... he..." Jack fumbled, he couldn't get out the words.  
**He did. I made a promise to her when she was younger and I have kept it. Do you remember, _, what you asked of me?**  
You slowly nod as the memory came to mind, the other Guardians looked at you, but you were staring up at the moon now.  
"I asked you to give me the ability to protect others, that if this was to be my destiny that I should be able to fight on even after my body died." The others just stared.  
**Yes. I promised that you would be able to fight on. **  
"So... _ 's immortal now?" Jack asked, not quite daring to hope.  
"I am." You reply, knowing deep in your heart that this was true. Pitch had destroyed you, as a mortal human, but in doing so had brought forth the immortal spirit that had lay within. No one seemed to know what to say for the moment before North looked back to the moon.  
"Manny, what do we do about Pitch?" There wasn't a reply, well, at least not a verbal one as the moon's beams narrowed so that they touched only you.

"Are ya serious?" Bunny asked incredulously, obviously not quite ready to believe that you could hold your own. Well the stubborn Pooka would come around sooner or later. You just smiled at the moon. This was your destiny, you knew it as you looked to the Guardians before turning back to Jack who was just staring at you in something of awe and joy. The tender smile that crossed your face was only for the frost spirit. You could now have forever together and you would fight against Pitch side by side with him. The future had never seemed brighter. A look of alarm crossed your face when you recalled you had a life back in Burgess... or well... you had begun to have one.  
"Oh dear... I forgot about Jamie... and my family." Jack smiled reassuringly.  
"Come on, we can go see Jamie, though about your family..." He seemed hesitant, not sure what to say on that stand and you had a feeling that it wouldn't be good, but you shrugged and took the hand he held out to you. You felt laughter bubbling in you as you soared through the sky, your fear of falling no longer an issue because you knew you couldn't be killed by the fall anymore. In no time you arrived where Jamie was, it was dusk and he was locking up the store, he seemed troubled but when he saw Jack his eyes lit up.  
"Jack!"  
"Hey Jamie!"  
"Jack... I'm worried about _." Jack smiled a little.  
"Don't worry kiddo, she's fine." Jamie seemed to relax before a look of puzzlement crossed his face.

"Where do you think she is then? I haven't seen her in weeks..." You felt a weird sensation go through you when you realized that Jamie couldn't see you. That you were as invisible as a ghost.  
"Jamie." Jack said quietly, the man met his gaze.  
"Do you believe in _ ? Believe that she is real?" Jamie blinked in surprise.  
"Of course I do, I saw... wait... do you mean..." Jamie trailed off as his eyes went wide. Suddenly you saw realization begin to dawn on him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out and then taking another. When he opened his eyes again his gaze landed squarely on you.  
"There you are." He said quietly with a soft smile and a warm sensation ran up your arms, through your torso, over your head and down to your toes. You weren't sure what that was about, but you couldn't help smiling back.  
"Hi Jamie."  
"I guess you've had a rough few weeks? I mean... obviously things have changed." You gave him a sad smile as you nod.  
"What can I do about my family? They're going to be worried sick about me if I don't contact them soon." Jamie shared a glance with Jack before nodding.  
"I'll take care of it. I promise, but you know... unless they believe in you... they won't be able to see you." The reality of that hits you like a bucket of ice water. You knew none of them would see you ever again, because they hadn't believed in you when you were alive... why would they now?

"I understand." You said sadly, but it fades quickly enough and you smile.  
"It's okay though, I have new friends... and I have Jack. I'll be fine."  
"You'll have to let me know when you find your center. I want to write a book about you." You flush a little.  
"I... um..." You hadn't considered that at all.  
"Didn't you consider it?" Jack asked and you shook your head. You didn't really know this was going to happen until a short while before it had. Why would you have contemplated something like that while locked up? You supposed you could have, but you'd been too distracted trying to hang on to your belief and will. Then it clicked. Of course, what else would it be? It had been right there in front of you the whole time and you smiled at Jack.  
"I know what it is." Jack just smiled even while Jamie waited patiently to hear.  
"It's Belief. My center is Belief." Jamie shot Jack a quick glance, but the Guardian just nodded to confirm it. You felt your heart soar as you realized you had a new purpose now, your center filling you with light and Jack couldn't help staring as you seemed to glow softly. Jamie noticed and his smile became a smirk that you were so used to seeing at Jack.  
"Oh you've got it bad." He teased, shoving at the winter Guardian playfully. Jack flushed.  
"Hey!" Jamie didn't have a chance to tease further as he was hit in the face by a snowball. Jamie laughed as he shook the snow off before scooping some up and throwing it back at Jack. For a moment you watched with a smile, until one accidently hit you. The boys froze then, looking so guilty, but you grinned as you gathered snow into your hands.  
"Oh you are so going to regret that!" Hours later you were all drenched in snow, but happy though there had been no real winner of the snowball fight.

Jamie bid the both of you goodbye before heading off towards his vehicle. You watched him go. You wondered if he had a life, beyond the store. He obviously had the Guardians looking after him, but you couldn't help but wonder if he had someone special to share his life with, like you had Jack. You turned to Jack once Jamie was far out of sight.  
"Shall we?" Jack asked, his usual grin on his face as he held out his hand. You felt your heart do a flip and not for the first time you smiled tenderly at Jack. This just made him grin wider.  
"Let's." You reply, taking the hand he offered to you. His cool palm beneath your warm one, you gently squeezed his hand and he squeezed back before launching into the air with you in tow. You didn't know what power you had, now that you weren't mortal anymore, but it didn't bother you. Your laughter ringing out into the night alongside Jack's. Years later you would come to be known to children everywhere as Faith, keeper of Belief, a gentle and compassionate soul to all who knew you with a bit of mischievous streak when the notion took you. The book about you, that Jamie had promised to write, was a hit and it had also become to be known that where you were... Jack Frost wasn't far behind. The reverse was inevitably true as well. Some called you the Trickster Two, but that is for another story...


End file.
